Friends
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: My dedication to the boys of shohoku... songfic pls R & R


Hey there minna… this is my second song-fic.  
  
Hopefully you read my first one… somehow… but if you haven't then *chibified version of a girl stomping her feet on the ground and bawling like a baby*  
  
Anywayz that was that and this is this  
  
Hope y'all like this and please r & r  
  
I know I sound desperate… but I need motivation.  
  
Hmm…  
  
A few guidelines to this fic:  
  
These are going to be a series of flasbacks so it is more like a music video.  
  
I'll be describing all the related scenes… please do use your imagination  
  
All the standard disclaimers apply but I just thought that I'd add that I think that this is one of the coolest songs EVER!  
  
ENJOY  
  
I am reposting it cause finally I managed to get into my account and correct the errors  
  
Sorry for the long wait and to those who reviewed thanks a whole lot  
  
Pls check out my other fic  
  
ciao  
  
~*~  
  
Friends  
  
~*~  
  
~  
  
*So no one told you life was gonna be this way*  
  
It wasn't his fault if he was born with unusually bright red-hair… but it could get so damn irritating… everyone always thinks of him as weird or scary… but they don't even know him.  
  
*Your jobs a joke,*  
  
'POW' infamous Gori punch lands on his head  
  
'THACK' the ever dangerous paper fan making contact with his head  
  
'D'AHO' stupid fox boy making fun of him  
  
why couldn't they see him for the genius he really is??  
  
*You're broke,*  
  
10 days before the National competition when on the day training camp started  
  
"I never knew that it'd be so hard to earn money" complained the exhausted Sakuragi Guntai  
  
they then bump into Sakuragi who was walking to school  
  
"We finally got the money" they stated  
  
Saguragi's thoughts // Oh no… I don't have money for the camp//  
  
Grabs all the four pay envelopes and runs for school ignoring the protest of his friends.  
  
*Your love lifes DOA*  
  
"I am sorry Sakuragi-kun… but I love Ida"  
  
*CRACK*  
  
a huge pink heart cracks into pieces and falls to the ground  
  
his FIFTIETH REJECTION.  
  
*It's like you're always stuck in second gear*  
  
Right after the qualifying match with Ryonan which they won  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Rukawa does a fabulous slam dunk in front of all their new found supporters  
  
//Damn that Kitsune! Always showing off! I'll show him//  
  
Sakuragi makes a dunk …. But misjudges everything and ends up making a fool of himself.  
  
*When it hasn't been you day, your week, your month or even your year  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour*  
  
They were there with him during his fiftieth rejection  
  
In fact as soon as it was uttered  
  
They threw confetti in the sky and blew horns celebrating the marvelous 50  
  
Of course they were then blessed with head butts from Sakuragi  
  
*I'll be there for you  
  
When you're feeling in the moor*  
  
They worked their butts off and in fact they stayed out in a typhoon so as to earn money for the traveling expenses to go to Hiroshima to watch all of his matches  
  
*I'll be there for you  
  
Cuz your there for me too*  
  
A/N: I dunno bout that part… never seen Sakuragi be not violent with his friends… but maybe that's his way of being there for them  
  
~  
  
*Your still at bed at ten, your work began at eight*  
  
In this case it is more like he is still on his bicycle… dozing off in slumberland… totally oblivious of the fact that he is late again  
  
*You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great*  
  
In this case… it is more like he crashed into a telephone booth while he was on his bike, scaring the living daylights out of the poor person inside the booth  
  
He nearly ran over a few little kids who were walking on the sidewalk  
  
And to complete it off… when he enters school… he runs over that annoying red-head  
  
*Your mother warned you there'd be days like these*  
  
Imagine a younger version of Rukawa, sitting on his mother's lap… rubbing his eyes with his fist cause he got into a fight with a few of the other kids. The mother looks at him… hugs him… then proceeds to give him motherly advice with a soothing voice.  
  
*But she didn't tell you when the world has dropped to down to your knees  
  
But I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour*  
  
The squeakiness of rubber on the polished hardwood floor  
  
*I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before*  
  
The thrill of knowing that you are the best  
  
The thrill you get after getting a point  
  
The thrill of winning  
  
*I'll be there for you  
  
Cuz your there for me too*  
  
It has always been there for him  
  
It is his life and his passion.  
  
BASKETBALL  
  
~  
  
*No one could ever know me*  
  
Who ever gave a damn about him after his injury?  
  
Nobody could ever crack his façade except for Anzai sensei  
  
Mitsui sighed as the ball swooshed in a perfect arc entering the hoop perfectly  
  
*No one could ever see me*  
  
Dammit! Why do I have to be this short?  
  
Maybe if I were taller she'd notice me  
  
Ayachan… my one and only love  
  
*Since you're the only one who knows  
  
What its like to be me*  
  
Thank god! I have a mangeress in this team  
  
Dunno how I'd handle it without her help  
  
Akagi cringes as he hears the 'THWACK' sound and turns to see who the victim is this time  
  
*Someone to lace the day with  
  
Make you do all the best with*  
  
Kogure fights his way into the fist fight trying his level best to separate the fighting freshman.  
  
Calm words are always his way…  
  
Just like a pat on the back and an encouraging smile  
  
*Someone I'll always laugh with  
  
Even at my worst or best of you, yeah*  
  
This is team Shohoku  
  
One big happy, hyper family  
  
And that's what they are  
  
A REAL FAMILY  
  
~  
  
*The fact you're always stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been you day, your week, your month or even your year  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to pour*  
  
Anzai sensei and his usual ho ho hoing  
  
Always there to calm and advice the ridiculous delinquents that spice up the team's life  
  
*I'll be there for you  
  
When you're feeling in the moor*  
  
Don't worry Miyagi  
  
You can do it  
  
During the game with Shoyo when Ayako looked at Miyagi… she encouraged him with her thoughts of beating Fujima thus becoming one of the best point guards in the prefecture.  
  
*I'll be there for you  
  
Cuz your there for me too*  
  
~  
  
*I'll be there for you*  
  
The Sakuragi guntai along with Mitsui's guntai were there for almost all the games ever played  
  
*I'll be there for you*  
  
When Rukawa beat Sakuragi during their one-on-one game… Mitsui, Kogure and Miyagi were there to protect Sakuragi's ego and pride  
  
They also stayed on after the game to sooth him  
  
*I'll be there for you  
  
Cuz your there for me too*  
  
"We are strong" ain't that what is always said during a game  
  
Well… they are STRONG  
  
They are team Shohoku and they kick ass people!  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Well minna  
  
Hopefully y'all liked it  
  
This is like a dedication to Shohoku  
  
I just felt like writing it  
  
Hopefully y'all get the picture  
  
And by the way the song is "I'll be there for you" by the Rembrandts… the FRIENDS theme song  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
